Devil May Kill
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Vergil invites Dante to Honnouji Academy and Ryuko enrols to find her father's killer. Two childhood friends, Ryuko and Dante reunite at the Honnouji Academy and together, when Dante isn't getting on Ryuko's nerves, they raise an all new kind of hell! Let's Rock! (Chapter one changed and reuploaded)


Devil May Kill

Prologue: Debut with Style!

Cover Image: Dante wearing his trademark red trench coat over the Honnouji Academy uniform and Ryuko Matoi dressed in Senketsu crossing Rebellion and the Red Scissor Blade with Gilver and Satsuki Kiryuin in the background.

* * *

Dante and Vergil, the twin sons of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, after the disappearance of their father and the tragic death of their mother, the two brothers were separated. Dante was adopted by the Matoi Family and Vergil was adopted by the Kiryuin Family. Having grown up in two walks of life and their mother's death affecting them in very different ways the brothers would both leave their adoptive families, Dante in search of revenge and Vergil in search of power, the twins meet again after nine long years, the venue of their reunion? The Honnouji Academy.

* * *

It was a dark night at the Honnouji Academy and a young man with a face covered in bandages with only his icy blue eyes visible, wearing a long blue tailcoat over his school uniform was headed to the library, when suddenly; he was approached by a heavyset man wearing a uniform with two stars on the chest.

"Stop right there, Gilver!" The heavyset man called out to the bandaged youth in an attempt to grab his attention. "Lady Satsuki promised to promote anyone that takes those bandages off your face."

Gilver ignored the heavyset man, thinking that his declaration was nothing but a mild annoyance.

"Don't ignore me you bastard!" The heavyset man was enraged by Gilver's cold and condescending air, feeling that his declaration was belittled by the bandaged youth's silence. "I'm the president of the Judo Club and a Two Star!"

"Two stars aren't even enough to qualify for a fine restaurant… let alone a challenge." Gilver coldly mocked the Judo Club President's arrogant remark, seeing him as nothing but a loud and obnoxious insect. "Come out, Orochi and Susanoo!" The bandaged youth summoned a draconic black and gold sheathed Katana to his right hand and an ornate white and silver Tsurugi on his left. "Since you're so intent on bothering me… I'll finish this quickly."

"You dare mock me, you lowly No Star!" The Judo Club President yelled out in anger as the stars on his uniform glowed, transforming it into an armoured black-belted robe. "I'll beat my authority into you!" The heavyset man charged at Gilver.

"How repulsive… people that cling to the ideals of others and bear none of their own… are not even worth the dirt they step on." Gilver expressed his disgust over the Judo Club President's blind loyalty and short-sighted foolishness. "Carve!" The bandaged youth vanished into a blue blur and assaulted his opponent with a barrage of lighting fast slashes from both Orochi and Susanoo, each strike leaving a blue and orange flash, the heavyset man didn't even have the time to move and within two seconds, he was reduced to nothing but a puddle of blood. "How Boring…" The mysterious assassin sighed, feeling as if he had just wasted his time.

* * *

From a nearby balcony, a young woman with black hair and dark blue eyes dressed in a regal white outfit with a gold trim, holding in her under her palms, a white and silver sheathed katana had just witnessed Gilver's ruthless assault on the now deceased Judo Club President.

"Gilver…" The imposing woman watched as the bandaged youth departed from the grisly murder scene, though an authoritative figure, she found herself captivated by the mysterious assassin's secret as well as his glaringly familiar fighting style. "I don't know who you are… but I, Satsuki Kiryuin will find out soon enough."

* * *

Gilver knew he was being watched, but he couldn't care less, seeing as he had just made an example out of the Judo Club President, the bandaged youth knew that no one would bother him for the time being.

"_I hope you got my invitation… Dante…"_ Gilver thought about the second Son of Sparda and after a long walk, the mysterious assassin took off his bandages to reveal his icy blue eyes, snow white hair and cold but youthful face. _"We'll settle our rivalry… brother." _The blue-coated man took a gold amulet with a large red jewel out of his shirt.

* * *

The next day, at the entrance of the Honnouji Academy, a young man with brushed down snow white hair and icy blue eyes wearing a red trench coat over the school uniform, large guitar case slung over his shoulder and a silver amulet with a large red jewel smirked as he observed his surroundings, as if he was anticipating an amusing event.

"It's been nine years since we last met, where does the time go?" The red-coated man smirked as he spoke to himself, carrying a letter in his right hand. "Thanks for the invite, I'm sure this is gonna be one hell of a party, right Vergil?!"

The red-coated man approached the academy entrance and as he got closer to the gate, he saw a young girl with black hair that had a red streak on the left side and blue eyes, dressed in a school uniform with a guitar case on her back as well.

"So, you a newbie too?" The red-coated man approached the black haired girl, though he recognized her from his childhood, the mercenary put up an oblivious stranger act for his own amusement.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The rebellious looking girl turned her attention to the red-coated man, finding it strange that a total "stranger" tried to strike a conversation with her.

"The name's Tony Redgrave." The red-coated man gave his mercenary codename and smirked at the rebellious looking girl, amused by her rough attitude and tough appearance. "And I'm gonna raise hell on this dump." The mercenary joked.

"You and me both." The rebellious looking girl returned Dante's smirk, though they had just met, she could tell that they would get along just fine and upon closer inspection, the red-coated man's physical features were exactly her type. "Mine's Ryuko Matoi."

"Cool name." Dante smiled at Ryuko, thinking that he was already off to a good start, having met someone someone from his past on the first day of school. "You and I are gonna be good friends."

"Hang on..." Ryuko suddenly recognized Tony's playful tone and his unique physical appearance, it was then she remembered the boy she grew up with. "D-Dante!?"

"Took you long enough, Ryuko." Dante winked at the rebellious girl, seeing that she finally recognized him. "It's been like what, six years?"

"You jerk!" Ryuko approached Dante and punched him right on the jaw, the rebellious looking girl was absolutely enraged by the mercenary's casual attitude towards her. "I thought you were dead! And what's with that fake name?!"

"Killer right hook." Dante smirked as he recovered from Ryuko's punch, though he was in pain, it brought back good memories. "Just like the old days, eh?"

"You are going to tell me_ everything._" Ryuko held on to Dante's shirt, still angered by the fact that Dante had left her for all those years and how he treated their reunion so casually.

"Good grief." Dante sighed, mentally preparing himself for a long scolding session from his childhood friend, and seeing how angry Ryuko was, the mercenary knew he was in for a world of pain.

* * *

Unknown to Dante and Ryuko, Gilver stood atop one of the nearby buildings, watching them from the distance.

"_It begins…"_ Gilver thought to himself, seeing that the first part of his plan was now in action, the bandaged youth felt an odd sense of satisfaction_. "I will obtain our father's full power…"_ The mysterious assassin sighed as he remembered his childhood with the Kiryuin Family, particularly Satsuki. _"I was right to leave them… playing fiancé to that girl was… bothersome… I am no one's right hand."_

* * *

Devil Arm Report

Devil Arm Orochi

A Katana created from the soul of the Demon Lord Orochi, the Eight Headed Serpent, imbued with the power of darkness, this weapon is almost as formidable as the Yamato.

Devil Arm Susanoo

A Tsurugi created from the soul of the Demon Lord Susanoo, the God of The Storms, imbued with the power of lighting; this powerful sword becomes a deadly demonic weapon in Vergil's hands.

* * *

Author's Note: After a friend introduced me to Kill la Kill, I immediately saw the DMC parallels, so I was inspired to write this story! Dante and Ryuko seem like a perfect fit and so do Vergil and Satsuki. The way these characters interact will be fun to delve in to, Dante being his usual fun loving and witty self and Vergil's cold persona and disregard for love will really impact Ryuko and Satsuki. Dante and Vergil will receive new Devil Arms as the story progresses. Next chapter, the story really begins and Dante and Vergil reunite and our favourite Devil Hunter rubs Satsuki and the Elite Four the wrong way expect Dante to get on Ryuko's nerves at times and the Kamui and Devil Trigger to have some connection. There is a different version of this story featuring the DmC titled Demon la Killer in the works as well. I updated this chapter to give Dante and Ryuko's relationship a little more context and to add to the depth of their conversations throughout the story, this also serves to give dante a secondary motivation.


End file.
